The Low Storm
Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Birchstar- Light fawn she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Sloefur- smoke black she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Icewhisker- silvery gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Echopaw Warriors: Darkstep-Black she-cat with sharp green eyes Cedarstep- light fawn-and-cream tom with icy green eyes Blueheart- small blue silver she-cat with deep green eyes Mothwhisker- lean silver lilac ticked tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Blackstream- black smoke tom with green eyes Asterleaf- blue mink tabby she-cat with aqua-blue eyes Foxleap- black ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes Timberheart- brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes Wolfsong- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Thistlefang- red silver tabby colorpoint with blue eyes Newtspeck-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Rowanfang- reddish-brown calico she-cat with amber eyes eyes Charredcliff- brown tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Echopaw- Silvery black and white she-cat Rainpaw- skinny smoke black tom Applepaw- fawn tom with green eyes Hazelpaw-fawn calico she-cat with green eyes Eelpaw- silver black tabby she-cat with green eyes Splashpaw- gray tom with amber eyes Spikepaw- black tom with amber eyes Milkpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Petalface- fawn calico she-cat with amber eyes Larkwing- gray tabby tom with green eyes Prologue Birchstar weaved through the gathered cats in the gathering, she had to see Hazelwing. The daughter that left RiverClan to go to SkyClan with her mate. Birchstar finally found her daughter, Hazelwing standing beside Quailheart her mate. " Hazelwing." Birchstar padded forward staring at her daughter's eyes," You can't leave the forest, stay here, you can come back, you and your kits and Quailheart." Hazelwing narrowed her eyes her tail twitching," So you can't offer my Clan a place to stay but my family. I thought I wasn't your daughter anymore?" " It was a foolish mistake, your kit's can't make it where ever SkyClan goes", Birchstar stammered, " Please, I can't lose you." Hazelwing glanced at her paws, beside her the three kit's stared up at her. The tiny kit's looked half-starved, she finally looked at Hazelwing and Weaselwhisker. " I'm going with SkyClan," Quailheart growled lashing his tail at Birchstar. Hazelwing sighed," Will you really take us in after all this time?" Birchstar gave a soft nod, staring into her daughter's icy green eyes. "I'll then, I'll stay." " Hazelwing." Quailheart stammered, Hazelwing turned to Quailheart," The journey is too dangerous for our kits, they're starving, if it was just Acornpaw and Oakpaw I would go on the journey but Webkit, Mistlekit, and Emberkit need me. We lost Hatchkit because of starvation, I won't lose another kit." Hazelwing simply nuzzled Quailheart, closing her eyes before Quailheart turned to nuzzle his 3 living kits for the last time before turning to Birchstar," Take care of them for me, please." Quailheart then turned away and padded over to the SkyClan cats. " May StarClan go with you." Redstar yowled towards the departing group of SkyClan cats. Cloudstar turned, his blue eyes cold," StarClan can go wherever they please. They have betrayed SkyClan. From this day on, I will have nothing to do with our warrior ancestors. StarClan allowed the twoleg's to destroy our home. They look down on us now while you drive us out and let the moonshine. They said there will always be five Clans but they lied. SkyClan will never look to the stars again." Birchstar gave a soft gasp at Cloudstar's words but knew he had every right. I could have helped them, no, Birchstar the river was low there was no choice for them, they find something better than the forest. Birchstar led her Clan to RiverClan camp, she had been the first leader to leave. She couldn't allow seeing her Clan share tongues, ThunderClan and ShadowClan had more territory than any other Clan surely they could have helped. Birchstar spotted her cats staring out the dens, she spotted Eeltail narrowing her eyes at Hazelwing while Charredcliff stood outside the den with Rowanfang. Birchstar leaped on the Clan rock and stared down at her Clan.